Juste de petits OS pervers
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction des OS de Ms-Figg. WARNING: Contenu explicite/graphique/réservé aux adultes. Une collection d'OS indépendants les uns des autres, la majorité en HGxSS, voire avec Lucius, Draco ou Marcus. Warning de contenu au début de chaque OS si nécessaire!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour! La petite fic perverse a plu… Voici dont les petits OS pervers XD C'est principalement du HGxSS. Dans toutes les situations imaginables. Même celles qui ne sont pas imaginables. Hum.

Ces OS ont été créés par Ms-Figg avec des images animées (sauf une qui a une image fixe) en remerciement pour les donatrices de son site perso de fanfics… Avis aux amatrices ^^

Je vais toujours laisser cette fic en « complète » car il n'y aura ici que des OS ! N'hésitez pas à la suivre si vous ne voulez en manquer aucun ^^

Aucune idée du rythme de publication, ça sera souvent pour m'excuser du retard d'autre chose je pense XD Là, j'ai publié le dernier chapitre de naissances vierges en retard… Donc voilà ^^

Un pouce fait toujours 2,5 centimètres, et je considère toujours qu'au dessus de vingt… Bon, ok, je commence à changer d'avis XD

Pour 'fluted' traduit ici en « veiné »… Merci google images.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Hermione était finalement seule avec le Maître des Potions. Il avait loué une petite chambre spartiatement équipée dans un hôtel de l'Allée des Embrumes pour leur engagement initial. Il n'y avait rien d'un tant soit peu romantique au sujet de ces quatre murs nus et de ce grand lit… Mais là encore, ce n'était pas une question de romance, uniquement une volonté d'éteindre la curiosité d'une jeune femme particulièrement déterminée et en chaleur. Le sorcier la poussa par l'encadrement de la porte assez rudement, puis la suivit de près, les robes tourbillonnantes et les yeux durs.

« Déshabillez-vous, Miss Granger » gronda-t-il tout en commençant à déboutonner habilement ses robes. « Je suis impatient de vous donner ce que vous cherchez si avidement depuis ces quelques semaines. J'espère que vous êtes… Préparée. »

Hermione déglutit et commença à se défaire de ses propres robes. L'anticipation l'empêchait de parler… L'anticipation de se sentir touchée, ainsi que de l'appréhension, alors que l'homme ne la quittait pas des yeux tout en ôtant ses robes, les déposant sur une petite chaise de bois calée contre le mur, avant de s'attaquer à sa chemise, défaisant les manches, ses doigts pâles s'activant pour défaire chaque bouton. Il était plus massif que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé, même s'il était toujours mince, avec un torse bien tracé, couturé et parcouru de cicatrices, les arrêtes de son abdomen marquées et puissantes. Hermione déglutit à nouveau alors qu'il repoussait ses bottes puis se penchait pour retirer ses chaussettes. Il se redressa alors que ses mains se dirigeaient vers sa ceinture Serpentard et la débouclaient.

Severus observa Hermione retirer ses robes, faisant apparaître une ample poitrine sous une simple chemisette blanche. La sorcière était petite mais toute en courbes. Elle ouvrit son haut et ses yeux noirs se fixèrent alors sur le tout aussi simple soutien-gorge de coton blanc qui contenait ses attributs bien développés. Il se sentit durcir. Merde, elle était si jeune. Vingt ans seulement. Il avait fait quelques efforts pour la repousser, mais la sorcière était si insistante, et il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été avec une femme qu'il avait rapidement abandonné. Le maître des Potions l'avait avertie que ses 'goûts' penchaient en faveur de la domination et de la brutalité. Il n'était pas un garçon et avoir vécu sa dure vie lui avait fait développer certaines préférences en matière de sexe, des préférences qu'elle pourrait trouver quelque peu dérangeantes si elle rejoignait son lit.

Hermione avait montré cet indécrottable courage gryffondorien et lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas effrayée et qu'elle le voulait, peu importaient les termes. Il avait secoué la tête.

« Une Gryffondor n'est pas adaptée à un Serpentard, Miss Granger. Votre bouche fait des promesses que votre corps devra tenir, si je vous accepte. Vous devez y penser. Je n'ai pas eu de plaisir avec une femme depuis un certain temps » avait-il annoncé soyeusement. « Et jamais une qui soit aussi brillante que vous… Même si… A présent je me questionne au sujet de votre intelligence, au vu de la manière dont vous me poursuivez. Si nous le faisons, je prévois de faire taire totalement ce cerveau en perpétuel mouvement qui est le vôtre, sorcière. Vous ne connaîtrez que moi, charnellement. »

Hermione insista, disant qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, et pour le prouver elle l'embrassa plusieurs fois, affamée, Severus ne répondant qu'à peine. Il n'était pas homme à commencer quelque chose sans le finir, et Poudlard n'était pas l'endroit où prendre la jeune femme. Ils y étaient collègue de travail, Hermione ayant pris la place de Madame Pince en tant que bibliothécaire, montrant le même fier amour des livres que celle qui l'avait précédée. Severus pensait qu'il serait préférable de n'agir qu'en dehors des terres de l'école. Il en serait plus à l'aise.

Tous deux étaient à présent nus et s'examinaient, Hermione pâlissant en voyant le membre massif de l'homme. Il était entier et faisait au moins dix pouces. Avec le nez qu'il possédait, elle suspectait déjà qu'il puisse être bien doté. Mais pas à ce point. Severus lui offrit un petit sourire satisfait et se saisit de son sexe, repoussant le prépuce pour révéler la tête humide et veinée.

« J'ai fait quelques dégâts avec ceci » ronronna-t-il. « Mais vous le découvrirez bientôt de vous-même, Miss Granger. »

Puis il fut sur elle, serrant son corps tout contre lui, se frottant rudement contre elle, sifflant alors qu'il la soulevait soudainement dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avidement d'un baiser dur et exigeant.

Il était irrésistible et la sorcière accepta son baiser, totalement impuissante, ayant la sensation qu'elle venait d'être ravie et qu'elle ne s'appartenait plus à elle-même. Et du point de vue de Severus… C'était le cas. Elle s'était offerte à lui et il l'avait acceptée… Il l'aurait donc totalement chaque fragment de son corps jeune et souple…

Severus embrassa la jeune femme jusqu'à ce que l'odeur de son excitation imprègne la chambre, puis il amena sa main entre ses cuisses, fit courir un doigt dans son humidité, faisant haleter et se tortiller Hermione alors qu'il effleurait son clitoris avant de glisser son doigt en elle.

« Serrée » souffla-t-il, ressortant son doigt puis l'observant de haut.

La sorcière l'observa amener son doigt à sa bouche pour en sucer toute trace d'elle, son visage se contractant de luxure alors que sa bouche émettait un bruit de succion.

« Douce » gronda Severus.

Il n'était réellement pas bavard. Il n'en avait pas besoin, alors qu'il la retournait soudainement pour se saisir de ses deux bras derrière son dos, l'amenant jusqu'au pied du lit.

« Penchez-vous dessus, Miss Granger » siffla-t-il, repoussant son visage dans le matelas et se positionnant derrière elle, remontant le cul rebondit d'Hermione en l'air.

Severus maintint ses poignets ensemble d'une main, la sorcière déposée dans une position soumise et extrêmement accessible alors qu'il attrapait son sexe par la base, en repoussait à nouveau le prépuce, l'extrémité gouttant à profusion alors qu'il fixait sa vulve.

« Jolie chatte » souffla-t-il, poussant la tête de son membre dans on fourreau serré, puis la pénétrant rudement… Glissant son épaisseur en elle jusqu'à la garde, si bien qu'elle laissa échapper un cri.

Merlin, il était si grand… Si dur et si… Bordel, si bon. Ron ne lui avait jamais rien fait sentir de semblable. C'était exactement ce qu'Hermione avait désiré… Que le sombre sorcier prenne contrôle d'elle. Eh bien, elle avait ce qu'elle voulait, alors que le Maître des Potions plaçait une main entre ses omoplates et commençait à la prendre…

.

oOoOoOo

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Et bien ça commence sur les chapeaux de roues. J'aime ce Severus dominateur et dur (sans mauvais jeu de mot, bien sûr ^^). Je vois que tu as fait une jolie pirouette avec le 'pulling his finger out'... XD. Pour changer un peu, je ne dirais qu'une chose : j'ai hâte de lire la suite.  
Aë : J'ai fait une pirouette totale mais j'ai rechangé suite à notre papotage « comment traduire ce truc bizarroïde dans le cadre d'un lemon » ^^

J'espère que vous êtes… Préparée. » **(Mmmh, ça commence fort...)**

.

Il était plus massif que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé, même s'il était toujours mince, avec un torse bien tracé, couturé et parcouru de cicatrices, les arrêtes de son abdomen marquées et puissantes. **(Miam!)** Aë : Bon appétit ^^

.

Une Gryffondor n'est pas adaptée à un Serpentard, Miss Granger.**(Mais si voyons ! Une Groffondor, c'est comme une clé à molette : ça s'adapte à tout ^^)** XD OMG C'est absurdement drôle ^^

.

Il était entier et faisait au moins dix pouces. **(OMG ! Poussez pas derrière, je suis la première! et non je ne suis pas en manque Aë, c'est juste que 25 centimètres, ça fait rêver *_*. Heureusement que mon mari dort ^^ mais je vais peut-être bien aller l'éveiller ^^)**

.

Il l'aurait donc totalement chaque fragment de son corps jeune et souple… **(Souple ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il compte lui faire?) **Malheureuseent on a pas le détail cette fois-ci XD


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Celui-ci déborde d'agressivité, je préfère prévenir. Mais bon, j'espère bien que ça ne choquera pas….

.

oOoOoOo

.

Second petit OS pervers

.

Hermione ralentit son pas dans le sombre escalier de pierre glissante. Les murs étaient humides et l'air avait une odeur de moisissure. Quelques torches crépitaient, illuminant vaguement le chemin devant elle. La sorcière repoussa quelques toiles d'araignées du chemin alors qu'elle continuait précautionneusement son avancée dans les profondeurs inconnues.

Quel était cet endroit, et où se rendait le Professeur Snape ? Elle devait le savoir. L'homme avait quitté son bureau, fait quelques pas, tourné dans une niche et pressé plusieurs pierres dans le mur. Il avait glissé de côté et il avait silencieusement passé l'ouverture le menant à la noirceur.

Désillusionnée, Hermione s'était glissée derrière lui avant que le mur ne se referme et l'avait suivi aussi discrètement que possible. Mais il était déjà éloigné, étant rapidement descendu au bas des marches. A nouveau, elle avait suivi.

Le professeur était un mystère et était devenu plus froid et distant que jamais depuis son retour à Poudlard, après que le Directeur soit revenu d'entre les morts grâce à un Horcruxe. C'était une part d'un plan, un plan qui avait échoué et avait failli faire exécuter le professeur. Seule l'arrivée à point nommé d'Albus l'avait sauvé d'une application du sortilège de mort approuvée par le Ministère.

Hermione avait pris part à son sauvetage, étant la première à avoir vu le Directeur alors qu'il traversait les terres de Poudlard, elle avait été celle qui lui avait annoncé que Snape était sur le point d'être tué. Elle et Albus avaient transplané au Ministère juste à temps.

Snape ne l'avait jamais remerciée. Il n'avait jamais dit qu'il appréciait ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Il aurait pu dire quelque chose… Quoi que ce soit. Elle aurait été particulièrement reconnaissante s'il avait dit quelque chose.

Parce qu'Hermione était amoureuse du sombre sorcier. Elle n'avait que dix-huit ans et savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de l'intéresser. Elle était la je-sais-tout et une Gryffondor, un tout en un de ce que le Professeur Snape détestait.

Et donc, Hermione le suivait silencieusement, utilisant son statut de Préfète en Chef pour contourner les règles, se désilusionnant et se cachant dans les cachots, espérant avoir un petit aperçu de lui en dehors de ses cours. Ce qu'elle espérait n'était pas clair, mais elle était motivée pour l'obtenir, rattachée au sorcier sarcastique comme un aimant humain.

Soudainement, les escaliers s'effacèrent et les ténèbres s'évanouirent devant la jeune Gryffondor. Elle n'osa pas lever sa baguette de peur de faire savoir au professeur qu'elle l'avait suivi.

Alors, on l'attrapa brusquement, une main couvrant sa bouche, l'autre plongeant dans sa poche pour en sortir sa baguette. La main pressée contre sa bouche avait une légère odeur de bois de santal et d'épices. Elle remua désespérément alors qu'on l'entraînait plus avant dans le noir, donnant des coups et tentant de mordre.

« Arrêtez ça ou j'arrache votre tête idiote de vos épaules » siffla une voix familière… Pleine de malice.

Hermione cessa de remuer. Le Professeur Snape l'avait eue.

Il arrêta de la tirer mais garda une prise solide sur elle, un bras enroulé autour de sa gorge alors qu'il levait sa baguette.

« Incendio » siffla-t-il.

Les torches s'illuminèrent, et la pièce circulaire apparut, la seule chose visible dans l'espace était un poteau entouré de cordes et une haute structure en bois équipée de charnières et d'un petit trou à hauteur de taille.

Snape la fit pivoter, le regard dur.

« Je suis fatigué de vous voir me suivre, sorcière » renifla-t-il. « Je sais pourquoi vous le faites. L'engouement. Vous croyez être amoureuse de moi."

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui.

« Malgré ce que vous croyez, je ne suis pas un homme bien, Miss Granger. Je ne le suis plus depuis deux décennies. Je n'ai suivi le Bien Commun que pour obtenir la fin de Voldemort, peu importaient les moyens employés. J'ai vécu pour sa mort. A présent, il est déchu, et je suis resté, avec ma haine » conclut-il, le visage contracté, tout en l'observant.

« Qui détestez-vous, Professeur ? » tenta Hermione.

Le professeur la remua rudement.

« Je ne vous ai pas autorisée à parler ! » gronda-t-il, les postillons volant de sa bouche. « Restez silencieuse et vous vous en relèverez. Mais tout d'abord vous allez prendre un serment inviolable afin de ne jamais rien en dire… »

Hermione l'observa, effrayée de demander ce qu'elle pourrait bien en dire. Qu'elle l'avait suivi ici ? Elle ne l'aurait pas dit… C'était bien trop embarrassant.  
« Jurez-moi que vous n'en direz rien, Miss Granger! ordonna Snape, la secouant à nouveau rudement. « Sans quoi je vous promets que personne ne retrouvera votre corps ! »

Hermione le fixa et vit le meurtre dans ses yeux noirs. Il ne bluffait pas.

« Je… Je promets de ne rien dire » soupira-t-elle, Presque mortellement effrayée. La magie les entoura.

La folie quitta les yeux de l'homme, même si son regard sur elle restait dur.

« Vous pensez que je vous suis redevable pour le sauvetage d'Albus. Mais vous ne m'avez pas sauvé… Vous m'avez condamné à poursuivre mon existence. Je voulais mourir » souffla-t-il. « Je vous le dois, mais pas pour cette chose insensée à laquelle vous pensiez, croyez-moi. »

Il la poussa vers la structure de bois. Maintenant Hermione d'un bras, il ouvrit un loquet pour relever la moitié supérieure, le trou se séparant en deux.

Il projeta rudement la tête d'Hermione dans l'ouverture et laissa le bois retomber sur son cou, la piégeant dans cette position, pliée en deux, puis il referma le loquet.

« Oui, je vous le dois, sorcière » expira-t-il, repoussant ses robes à grands gestes.

Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle était effrayée. Le professeur semblait plein de haine. Elle émit pourtant un gémissement en sentant ses robes tomber, puis sa chemise, puis le soutien-gorge, la jupe, la culotte, ses chaussures et enfin ses chaussettes. Elle était nue.

« A renifler autour de moi comme une petite garce en chaleur » marmonna Snape alors qu'il ouvrait la moitié inférieure de ses robes, puis sa ceinture, puis sa braguette. Il y plongea la main et sortit son membre. Il était massif, dur et dégoulinant.

Hermione se tenait debout, piégée dans le pilori, entendant les bruissements derrière elle, incapable de voir quoi que ce soit en dehors de la pièce stérile autour d'elle.

« Voilà ce que vous voulez ! » gronda-t-il, pressant la tête engorgée contre la fente d'Hermione. « Voilà votre récompense pour m'avoir sauvé, sorcière ! »

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Et bien, effectivement, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus sombre, voir même un peu glauque. Mais bon, ça plaît ou ça plaît pas. De mon côté, ça m'a plu, il serait tout à fait plausible que Severus soit aussi dur et cruel après tant d'années de servitude passées auprès d'un fou furieux mégalomaniaque (Aë : tu parles d'Albus ?) à espionner pour un vieux machin citronné (Aë : ah non, là c'est Albus ! C'était donc Voldy XD) (qui, en plus, ne prend jamais la peine de vous tenir au courant de ses manigances et vous utilise comme chair à canon). Je trouve aussi très triste cette volonté de vouloir mourir, ou en tout cas, de regretter d'être en vie. Il doit vraiment ressentir beaucoup de colère pour lui faire payer de cette façon.

En tout cas, super travail, comme d'hab.

.

Annotations :

Elle aurait été particulièrement reconnaissante s'il avait dit quelque chose. **Ben oui, mais il est comme ça notre Severus...)**

.

une haute structure en bois équipée de charnières et d'un petit trou à hauteur de taille. **(Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir à quoi ça sert?)**

.

« Je ne vous ai pas autorisée à parler ! » gronda-t-il, les postillons volant de sa bouche. **(Ça, ça casse un peu le mythe... J'avais un prof de bio qui postillonnait comme ça et il n'avait rien de sombre ni de sexy ^^)** « Restez silencieuse et vous vous en relèverez. Mais tout d'abord vous allez prendre un serment inviolable afin de ne jamais rien en dire… »

.

Il projeta rudement la tête d'Hermione dans l'ouverture et laissa le bois retomber sur son cou, la piégeant dans cette position, pliée en deux, puis il referma le loquet. **(J'aurais envie de dire la voilà la tête sur le billot... mais, m'est avis que ce n'est pas à sa **_**tête**_** qu'il va s'en prendre ^^)**

.

Note d'Aë : Merci ^^

Question violence sexuelle, sur la vingtaine, celui-ci est dans le top 3, de mon point de vue. Ca doit en rassurer certaines je pense…

Après y a des bizarreries sexuelles dans le lot…


	3. Chapter 3

Note d'Aë : Coucou ! Septième sortie de la semaine XD N'hésitez pas à me rejoindre sur facebook (Aësälys) et à participer à mon défi d'écriture sur feufeu ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

Troisième petit OS pervers

.

Hermione Granger attendait, nerveuse, dans le lobby des armes de Wurlington, et allait et venait tout en surveillant les entrées et sorties des visiteurs.

Elle ne le voyait toujours pas.

Mais c'était parfaitement normal. Il savait bouger dans une foule sans se faire voir… C'était un de ses talents, et la raison pour laquelle il avait survécu à son espionnage pour l'Ordre contre la folie de Voldemort. Il se tenait dans un coin à l'abri de son regard, ses yeux noirs fixés sur elle.

Hermione Granger, l'ancienne plaie de ses cours de Potions… Etait à présent sa petite amante affamée. Elle lui était une bonne chose, le faisant se sentir plus jeune, lui offrant un lien. Elle avait également un côté sombre, et appréciait sa possession insatiable, ses vocalisations légèrement obscènes qu'il émettait tout en la tordant dans des positions de plus en plus étranges tout en s'enfonçant de toutes ses forces dans son _petit_ corps.

Son regard était nerveux et plein d'envie alors qu'elle remuait dans un sens et l'autre, ses robes froufroutant alors qu'elle le cherchait, l'attendait et s'impatientait pour lui. Il la laissa s'agiter de plus en plus, se demandant s'il allait finalement se montrer.

Mais il se montrait toujours.

Ce soir, ce soir il serait 'impatient'. La petite sorcière l'aimait impatient. Aimait que sa faim soit claire, évidente, plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il y avait des fois pour les préliminaires, mais Hermione appréciait aussi l'approche 'homme des cavernes', la méthode 'je ne peux pas attendre pour t'avoir'.

En toute honnêteté, il n'aurait pas pu attendre pour l'avoir. Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, et il voulait entendre sa voix passer une octave au-dessus du haut Do lorsqu'elle s'accorderait parfaitement à son organe long et massif.

Il sentit ses robes commencer à se tendre.

Il était temps.

Hermione était au milieu de l'espace lorsqu'il la laissa le voir, ses yeux noirs durs et affamés faisant remuer son ventre d'anticipation.

« Tu sembles anxieuse » lui ronronna le sorcier.

« Severus » souffla-t-elle. « Tu m'as tant manqué. »

Le couple ne faisait jamais de démonstration publique de son affection, mais la sensation provoquée par ses mots si sincères était comme une caresse pour l'homme. De toutes les personnes qui pimentaient l'existence, seule Hermione Granger se souciait de le voir vivre ou mourir, seuls les yeux d'Hermione Granger s'illuminaient de joie quand il entrait dans son champ de vision. Son cœur et son entrejambe se pincèrent.

« J'ai aussi ressenti ton absence, sorcière » répondit-il soyeusement, saisissant son bras pour l'amener à l'ascenseur.

Le cœur d'Hermione battit plus vite. Chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls dans un ascenseur, elle pouvait compter sur quelques baisers et caresses avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur étage. Hélas, une vieille femme portant un fléreur dans les bras les rejoignit, souhaitant rejoindre l'étage même où se trouvait leur chambre.

Hermione sur ses talons, Severus se glissa hors de l'ascenseur pour aller rejoindre la chambre qu'ils occupaient pour la nuit, glissant une carte dans le lecteur pour l'ouvrir, cédant la place à Hermione, qui entra donc devant, avant de la suivre de peu.

A l'instant où la porte se refermait, il l'agrippait, la soulevait pour la caler contre le mur, sa bouche recouvrant passionnément la sienne, l'envahissant avidement de sa langue, tentant de se refaire à leurs saveurs respectives, alors que son corps affiné et couturé par les batailles réapprenait ses courbes.

Une fois encore, Hermione était écrasée par le désir que cet homme avait pour elle. Aux yeux du monde, Severus Snape était un homme froid et discipliné qui ne perdait jamais son contrôle… Mais elle le connaissait bien mieux. Elle savait qu'une fois les portes closes il laissait tomber toutes ses restrictions pour s'immerger totalement dans les plaisirs charnels qu'elle lui proposait. Il n'y avait pas un endroit de son corps qu'il ne goûterait pas, ne toucherait pas ni n'explorerait, aucun de ces plaisirs qu'il se renierait. Severus Snape était la passion incarnée, un désir libre, et elle, le véhicule de sa libération et de sa complétude.

Hermione avait eu l'impression qu'elle allait mourir la première fois que le mot « amour » s'était glissé hors de ses lèvres. Il était plongé en elle, la surmontant alors qu'elle criait sous les coups de butoirs de ses hanches.

« Tu es la seule femme qui m'ait jamais inspiré de l'amour » lui avait-il soufflé. « La seule femme qui ait passé les murs entourant ce cœur brisé et lacéré pour combler les craquelures et fissures avec ta passion, les scellant du mortier de ton affection, me permettant de ressentir à nouveau. Je ne te laisserais jamais partir, Hermione Granger. Tu es mienne à jamais. Eternellement, sorcière. »

Puis il l'avait menée à l'orgasme et suivie, lui murmurant son amour encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente exploser entre ses bras. C'était son tour de recoller les morceaux de son être… Ce qu'il fit.

Il le ferait toujours. Elle avait besoin de lui tout autant que lui d'elle.

Hermione haleta alors qu'il s'attaquait à sa gorge, l'embrassant et la suçant comme s'il tentait de la dévorer.

« J'aime le goût de ta peau »gronda le Maître des Potions. « Et j'aime la sensation de ton corps autour de mon sexe… Une sensation que je n'ai pas eue depuis bien trop longtemps. »

Hermione frissonna, son intimité presque douloureuse de désir. Merlin, elle espérait qu'il n'attendrait pas, qu'il ne la torturerait pas trop longtemps de ses mains et de sa bouche. Elle aimait les préliminaires mais son corps mourrait de ne pas s'être connecté au sien, de ne pas encore sentir son épaisse longueur en elle. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps.

« Je ne veux pas attendre » souffla-t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas à le faire, mon amour » répondit-il, levant sa baguette pour leur jeter des Divesto à tous deux, avant de se serrer contre elle, corps solide contre corps doux, le souffle court et laborieux.

Il la reposa sur le carrelage, faisant reposer son dos tout en la relevant vers ses genoux, la poussant en avant alors que son sexe imposant et prêt devenait douloureusement impatient à l'idée de revenir dans ce foyer doux qui pulsait entre ses cuisses.

Hermione se redressa d'une main et saisit son épaule pour s'y aider, ses yeux relevés vers lui étincelant de désir, les lèvres entrouvertes et brillantes.

Severus se laissa retomber en avant quelques instants, et l'embrassa avidement pour lui montrer que c'était plus qu'un acte animal, même si c'était toujours un acte de désir extrême, avant de se repositionner et de saisir ses cuisses pour s'enfoncer en elle, la pénétrant profondément, ses paupières s'agitant alors que la douceur brûlante d'Hermione l'enveloppait.

« Je t'aime » souffla-t-il, avant de laisser ses envies prendre le dessus, la faisant crier de délice.

.

Notes de _Sockscranberries_ : Alors là je craque ! Je veux le même ! S'il vous plaiiiiiit.

Sinon sympa ce petit os pervers, vivement le prochain :D (Et moi je l'ai déjà lu nananère ^^)

Aë : Tu as déjà lu le 4 ? Je t'ai envoyé le 5 mais pas le 4, tu aurais donc TRICHE ?

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Bon maintenant que j'ai essuyer mon clavier, je peux commenter^^ Alors, comme d'habitude super travail de traduction, merci Aë. Celui-ci était particulièrement sympa. J'aime beaucoup la façon dont Severus se fait attendre... et il sait s'y prendre ^^ Aaah, et cette déclaration... *_* Je rejoints l'avis de Socks, JE VEUX LE MÊME !

.

Aë : si je pouvais le matérialiser et le dupliquer, je serais RICHE ! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ok, je me calme w

Au fait ! Le lobby machin, là, c'est une référence à un vrai lobby américain.

.

Etait à présent sa petite amante affamée. _(Veinarde !)_

.

Il la laissa s'agiter de plus en plus, se demandant s'il allait finalement se montrer. **(Héhé... il sait se faire désiré, je suis sûre d'ailleurs que c'est son deuxième prénom XD C'est y pas mignon : Severus Désiré Tobias Rogue ^^)**

Mais il se montrait toujours. **(Fatalement.. Ms-Figg sait bien qu'on à besoin de notre lemon quotidien ^^)**

.

la méthode 'je ne peux pas attendre pour t'avoir'. _(Parfois c'est apprécié en effet :D)_

.

et il voulait entendre sa voix passer une octave au-dessus du haut Do lorsqu'elle s'accorderait parfaitement à son organe long et massif. **(Mmmmmmh *frissons d'anticipation*)**_**(**__3 semaines c'est long. Et tiens, encore une référence à la musique :p)_

Il sentit ses robes commencer à se tendre. **(Re mmmmmh et bave sur le clavier, et oui, encore ^^)**

Il était temps. **( Je confirme :D)**

.

Hermione était au milieu de l'espace lorsqu'il la laissa le voir, ses yeux noirs durs et affamés faisant remuer son ventre d'anticipation. _(Grrr)_

.

Son cœur et son entrejambe se pincèrent. _(J'aime beaucoup « son cœur ET son entrejambe… Ben oui c'est quand même un mec ^^) _(Aë : j'avoue moi aussi. Mia sils sont pas tous comme ça. Enfin, j'en connais qui sont pas comme ça. Mais comme toujours dans ce contexte, j'ai l'impression de faire face l'exception…)

.

« J'ai aussi ressenti ton absence, sorcière » répondit-il soyeusement, saisissant son bras pour l'amener à l'ascenseur. **(J'adore ce surnom !)**

.

Hélas, une vieille femme portant un fléreur dans les bras les rejoignit, souhaitant rejoindre l'étage même où se trouvait leur chambre. _(Pas d'bol ! Tu devras attendre 2 minutes en plus)_ **(Quelle casse-couilles celle-là Non mais, qu'ils la flanquent dehors !)**

_._

A l'instant où la porte se refermait, il l'agrippait, la soulevait pour la caler contre le mur, sa bouche recouvrant passionnément la sienne, l'envahissant avidement de sa langue, tentant de se refaire à leurs saveurs respectives, alors que son corps affiné et couturé par les batailles réapprenait ses courbes. _(Que d'impatience !)_

.

qu'elle criait sous les coups de boutoir **(le butoir, c'est pour toquer à la porte et le coup de boutoir pour ... heu... enfin, tu vois quoi ^^)**

.

Je ne te laisserais jamais partir, Hermione Granger. Tu es mienne à jamais. Eternellement, sorcière. » _(Mooooh c'est mignon :D)_ **(Wow, ça c'est de la déclaration *_*)**

.

« Tu n'as pas à le faire, mon amour » répondit-il, levant sa baguette pour leur jeter des Divesto à tous deux, avant de se serrer contre elle, corps solide contre corps doux, le souffle court et laborieux. (_Moooooh bis ^^) _(Aë : on passe un peu d'un extrême à l'autre avec celle-ci et la précédente, hein ^^)

.

« Je ne veux pas attendre » souffla-t-elle. **(Tu m'étonnes ^^)**


	4. Chapter 4

Quatrième OS pervers: Kingsley et Tonks

.

« Tonks, qu'est-ce qui cloche en ce moment ? Je t'ai mise à terre aussi facilement que si tu étais une gamine! » Gronda un Kingsley au regard noir à son bras droit, ses yeux bruns plissés d'exaspération.

Ils avaient une sortie anti-Mangemorts le soir même, et la métamorphomage était passablement minable depuis près d'une semaine… Se faisant royalement botter le cul par Kingsley, ainsi que quasiment tous les autres membres de l'Ordre qu'elle croisait.

Tonks se redressa lentement du tapis et frotta son épaule. Elle regarda Kingsley, repoussa en arrière ses mèches lavande mi-longues, et secoua la tête.

« Je… Je suis juste pas moi-même, Kingsley » dit la sorcière aux allures de fée.

Le grand noir lui jeta un regard perçant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tonks ? D'après la manière dont tu te bats, je ne vais pas pouvoir te laisser venir avec nous en mission, ce soir. Tu pourrais être tuée, ou pire, faire tuer quelqu'un qui tenterait de te protéger » annonça-t-il.

Les yeux de Tonks s'écarquillèrent.

« Oh non, Kingsley… S'teuplaît, fais pas ça. Je vais devenir cinglée si je reste assise là à m'inquiéter pour vous tous, à combattre ces connards de Mangemorts. Tu as besoin de moi » dit-elle désespérément.

« On a besoin de la Tonks botteuse de culs, pas de celle que tu es en ce moment » reprit-il en croisant ses bras musculeux, son tatouage de croix entrelacées bien visible sur son biceps tendu. « Tu dois me dire ce qui déconne, pour que je puisse t'aider à dépasser ça. Tu es une de mes meilleures combattantes, sorcière. Tu as raison. On a vraiment besoin de toi… Donc dis-moi ce qui se passe dans ta tête. »

Tonks et Kingsley étaient dans la Salle sur Demande de l'Ordre pour s'entraîner. Tous deux étaient habillés de pantalon noir et de marcels blancs, Tonks ayant gardé une brassière de sport par-dessous. La fine et bien formée Auror regarda son mentor et soupira

« Très bien, Kingley… Je te le dis, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à te marrer. C'est vraiment sérieux » dit-elle, hésitante.

Kingsley acquiesça.

« Crois-moi, quelque soit la chose qui te cause souci, il n'y a pas de raison d'en rire, pas si ça t'influence à ce point » répondit-il sobrement. « Je ne trouve vraiment rien de drôle à ça.

-Très bien » lâcha Tonks, prenant une profonde inspiration. « Tu sais que Remus et moi avons rompu il y a trois mois…

-Oui, je suis au courant. J'en suis désolé. Vous alliez bien ensemble » répondit-il.

« Remus a des soucis, Kingsley… Il croit ne pas être fait pour moi parce qu'il est loup-garou. Je lui ai dit que ça ne comptait pas mais il ne pouvait pas dépasser ça. Ca prenait trop de place… Il était trop… Trop geignard. Je n'en pouvais plus et je lui ai posé un ultimatum. Il a choisi de rompre avec moi » conclut-elle tristement.

Kingsley resta silencieux. Remus était un type bien, mais il pensait trop à sa maladie et pas assez aux choses qui comptaient réellement. Tonks avait été quelque chose de bien dans sa vie… Mais visiblement elle n'avait pas suffi. C'était franchement dommage. Un homme pouvait vraiment être son propre enfer et Remus s'était entouré de flammes issues de son propre esprit. **(Oh... que c'est joliment exprimé ^^)**

« Eh bien… Kingsley… J'ai une nature… Une nature assez… Forte » tenta Tonks, le visage virant au cramoisi. « Et j'ai besoin d'une bonne baise pour me maintenir… Equilibrée. **( C'était donc ça le nœud du problème... franchement, on ne s'en serait pas douté XD)**Et Remus, avec tous ses soucis… savait me prendre comme une bête. **(En même temps, c'est un Loup-Garou, pas un MOU-Garou XD ça faisait longtemps que j'en avait pas lâché une aussi pourrie^^)** Aë : c'est exactement ce que j'allais dire ^^ Maintenant j'ai plus ça, et je suis toute tendue et distraite. J'ai récupéré un naze qui avait l'air prometteur dans un bar l'autre soir… Tu sais, juste pour un coup d'un soir… J'espérais qu'il me mettrait en état, mais il n'était pas ce que je voulais. Il n'était pas… Il n'était pas correctement bâti et il n'a pas tenu plus de cinq minutes. J'ai failli lui arracher les couilles quand il a eu fini. »

Kingsley continua à la fixer plusieurs minutes… Restant tout d'abord silencieux. L'Auror au crâne rasé savait ce que c'était de devoir se serrer la ceinture. Sa femme était morte depuis dix-huit mois et il n'avait pas touché une femme depuis lors. Il y avait bien des fois où il rêvait d'avoir un corps brûlant de femme à saisir et à posséder… Mais il ne laissait pas ça le surpasser. A la place, il travaillait constamment, utilisant l'exercice pour contenir ses besoins. Il avait été marié pendant des années.  
« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Kingsley? » lui demanda Tonks.

« Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire… Trouver un homme qui peut te donner ce qu'il te faut pour te remettre en état » répliqua-t-il de sa voix profonde et riche.

Tonks secoua la tête.

« Kingsley, je dois être au top ce soir. Je ne peux pas me pointer dehors pour dénicher des types à sauter en espérant qu'ils seront corrects. Je pourrais jamais faire un truc pareil » conclut-elle, désespérée.

« Eh bien, de quoi as-tu besoin, Tonks ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Tonks prit un air pensif.

« De préférence, un sorcier qui a une grosse baguette et qui a les crocs, tu vois ? _(J'adore toujours autant ces référence aux baguettes. Point de vue métaphore phallique, c'est une de mes préférées chez les sorciers. Oui bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie, vous pouvez continuer à lire)_Peut-être quelqu'un qui n'a pas touché une fille depuis un bout de temps… Les hommes comme ça sont en général totalement sauvages une fois lâchés. Et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de fort et de … Dominant, quelqu'un qui peut… Peut me faire un peu mal, tu vois ? Je suis un peu maso sur les bords _(Tiens on aurait jamais cru ^^)_» conclut-elle, ses yeux noisette à présent embrumés de rêves bouillants.

Kingsley avait eu vent de cette dernière partie. La sorcière pouvait supporter de nombreuses punitions physiques et ne s'en plaignait jamais. Elle se contentait de se relever pour faire face, ce qui était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle était un adversaire exceptionnel.

Soudainement, les yeux de Tonks glissèrent sur Kingsley.

« Dis, quand est-ce que tu as eu une fille pour la dernière fois ? Tu en as eu une depuis le décès de Sylvia ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il la fixa, étonné.

« Ah… Non. Aucune » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Je sais que ta femme te manque… Mais… Mais tu voudrais pas baiser ? **(Plus directe que ça, tu meurs..)**_ (Là c'est direct ^^ C'est même encore pire que Severus parfois :p)_» demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir. « Je sais que ça fait un moment, pour toi. »  
Kingsley était gigantesque, près de deux mètres, tout en muscles et tendons. Il était aussi beau mec, avec une peau douce et sombre, des lèvres pleines, un beau nez épaté, des yeux bruns et un crâne brillant, soigneusement rasé. Et il avait une belle voix. Le tout devait faire effet sous les draps. **(Pas autant que Severus, mais il fait quand même son petit effet ^^)**

Kingsley cligna des yeux.

« Avec toi, Tonks ? » _(Nooon avec Arthur Weasley ! Mais oui avec elle !)_Aë : XD Arthur Weasley ! Cest sans doute la première fois qu'il y a évocation de ce pairing là XDdemanda-t-il, la voix un peu étranglée.

« Je suis une fille, si t'avais pas remarqué. Enfin, je veux dire, je t'ai botté le cul pas mal de fois, mais j'ai quand même les attributs nécessaires pour être qualifiée de femme » expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire coquin, se réchauffant à l'idée. « Et puis, je suis métamorphomage. Je peux faire des trucs qu'aucune autre femme ne peut, crois-moi. » **(C'est ce qu'on appelle des arguments de la mort qui tue XD)**

Les yeux sombres de Kingsley passèrent sur elle. C'était vraiment une fille attirante. Et souple, aussi. Mais… Mais Tonks ?

Kingsley secoua la tête.

« Je ne pense pas, Tonks. Ce serait trop bizarre entre nous, après ça » dit-il, doutant de lui-même.  
« Kingsley, tu as besoin de moi ce soir. On sait pas trop combien de Mangemorts seront sur place au début de l'attaque. Tu as besoin de chaque bon combattant disponible. C'est une question de vie ou de mort, Kingsley » conclut-elle._ (Alors là c'est de l'argument ou je ne m'y connais pas !)_

Il la fixa. Elle avait raison. Ils avaient vraiment besoin d'autant de bons combattants que possible. Mais… Mais ça ? Sauter Tonks ? Ca ne semblait pas approprié.

Tonks vit son hésitation et changea immédiatement d'approche, se disant que quelque chose d'un peu plus défiant serait pas mal.  
« Sérieusement, ce n'est même pas à ça que tu penses. C'est juste une question d'ego. Je veux dire, après tout, tu peux à peine me maîtriser au combat. Je te surpasserais probablement au lit » le provoqua-t-elle.

Il lui envoya un regard noir. _(Touché !)_

« C'est pas ça du tout, Tonks ! » gronda-t-il. « Je peux très bien faire face, crois-moi. »

Elle renifla.  
« Ok, Kingsley. Si j'étais à mon top niveau, je te jarterais au travers de la SSD » ricana-t-elle.  
Ce qui sembla l'énerver plus encore.

« Tu ne me jarterais nulle part, petite » lâcha-t-il simplement, les sourcils toujours froncés.  
Tonks avait frappé là où ça fait mal. Son orgueil de combattant et… De vainqueur. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle voulait le rendre fou, qu'il veuille prouver ce dont il était capable.  
« Tu as la mémoire courte, Kingsley. Oublie ça. Peut-être que je devrais mieux cherche un sorcier qui a de quoi faire lâcha-t-elle, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce.

Il la foudroya du regard, les poings plantés sur les hanches. La petite garce.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, elle l'entendit la rappeler.

« Attends une minute, Tonks » dit-il, la rejoignant alors qu'elle se retournait vers lui. Elle arrivait juste au milieu de ses pectoraux massifs. Il baissa les yeux sur elle, ses sourcils liés ensemble.  
« Je vais le faire » gronda-t-il.  
« Faire quoi? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix sucrée.

En réponse, il passa son bras au-dessus d'elle pour refermer la porte, puis sortit sa baguette de sa poche pour la fermer de sa signature.

« Je vais te remettre en état » dit-il, la voix imprégnée de ténèbres.

Elle se sentit s'humidifier un peu alors qu'elle l'observait, avec ces yeux tout aussi calmes et durs que lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à charger l'ennemi. Oh, il avait l'air tout à fait utilisable.  
« Tu penses que tu fais le poids, Kingsley ? » ronronna-t-elle, séductrice.  
« Je sais que c'est le cas » grogna-t-il, l'attirant à lui pour lui faire sentir la taille de son érection, sous le tissu.

« Oh, putain de merde » souffla-t-elle, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

Kingsley eut un petit sourire satisfait.  
« Tu penses que tu fais le poids, sorcière? » lui demanda-t-il, la confiance en lui parfaitement audible dans son intonation d'autant plus délicieuse que son désir y grondait.  
« Oh oui » souffla-t-elle, l'attirant dans un profond baiser.  
Il passa immédiatement à l'appel, ses bras l'agrippant pour la soulever, revenant ensuite vers le centre de la pièce, leurs lèvres scellées, leurs langues se testant. Merlin, sa bouche était si brûlante, douce et sucrée.

Kingsley n'avait encore jamais couché avec une fille blanche de sa vie. Eh bien, ça allait bientôt être de l'histoire ancienne. Tonks l'excitait immensément. Il n'avait jamais pensé à l'Auror de cette manière, et, pour être honnête, il voulait lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin. Il avait toujours du se retenir avec sa femme. Elle était une petite femme délicate et lui manquait énormément. Dans tous les cas, il savait qu'elle le voudrait heureux, qu'il continue à vivre. **(Sans compter que c'est pour rendre service à l'Ordre, ne l'oublions pas ^^)**Il avait fait sans pendant longtemps. Et il était plus que près de foncer dans cette douce minette exigeante.  
Tonks, de son côté, n'avait rien à cirer de la couleur. Les hommes étaient des hommes et ce qui l'attirait n'avait rien à voir avec une carnation. Elle était un esprit libre, et avait déjà passé des nuits merveilleuses auprès d'hommes de couleur. Remus avait réussi à la garder pour lui un temps, mais son amour de la vie avait fini par l'éloigner de lui. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle continuerait à perdre tout son temps alors qu'il y avait tant à expérimenter dans le monde.  
Kingsley Shacklebolt, par exemple.  
Ils tombèrent sur les tapis, un enchevêtrement de membres bruns et blancs, les lèvres se rencontrant, tout comme le reste de leurs peaux, les vêtements étant tirés et jetés de côté, leurs chairs se trouvant enfin, tout comme leurs corps. Kingsley fit son chemin entre ses cuisses son corps imposant forçant Tonks à les écarter plus largement alors qu'il saisissait son membre pour positionner sa tête contre sa chaleur. Il siffla lorsqu'il la ressenti.  
Tonks laissa échapper une insulte gémissante lorsque l'imposant sexe noir de Kingsley la pénétra, le faisant grogner profondément contre son étroitesse qui l'enserrait, brûlante, humide et accueillante.

« Merde, Tonks » souffla-t-il, couvrant sa bouche d'un autre baiser incendiaire, son corps puissant s'immobilisa un instant, puis il enveloppa ses larges mains autour de sa gorge, la faisant haleter d'excitation, avant qu'il ne lui donne une des meilleures et plus brutales chevauchées de sa vie…

L'attaque contre les Mangemorts de la fin de journée fut un succès retentissant.  
.

oOoOoOo

.  
On retourne à du HGxSS au prochain ^^

.

Note de **Sevy4veR** : Et bien, c'était un agréable interlude... Même si je préfère Severus, il faut avouer que Kingsley et Tonks se sont bien débrouillés pour nous divertir. Comme toujours, très bon travail.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Quoi ? Ca se finit comme ça ? On a connu Ms-Figg plus descriptive niveau lemon ! Même si ce ne sont pas nos personnages habituels, là il faut avouer que j'ai beaucoup aimé. Mais arrêter au moment crucial c'est de la torture pure et dure (oups, faudrait que je choisisse mes mots avec plus de précaution quand même, on va finir par ne plus penser que par double sens par ici ^^)

Mais bon, comme d'hab c'était excellent, il va arriver un moment où je n'aurai plus rien à dire (retirez tout de suite ce petit sourire satisfait de votre visage s'il vous plait ^^)

Aë : Tu as oublié qu'il y avait des images avec ? Hum. Animées, les images.

Si, si.

Et on sait parfaitement que c'était à double sens, petite perverse XD.


	5. Chapter 5

Note d'Aë : Hum. Je commence à traduire le 5 avant le 4… Pas envie de Kingsley ce soir XD

Hum. Je viens de finir, et… Ca doit être la première fois depuis… Ptet toujours XD que je finis un chapitre sans avoir besoin d'un dictionnaire. Il est très court, donc ceci justifie cela, je pense ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

Cinquième petit OS pervers

.

« Allonge-toi, Hermione » souffla le Maître des Potions, léchant ses lèvres tout en observant la femme nue devant lui, sa culotte toujours serrée dans sa main.

Il l'amena sous son grand nez et inhala profondément son odeur, fermant les yeux de plaisir.

« J'aime ce musc qui vient de toi » murmura-t-il alors qu'Hermione s'allongeait sur les draps couvrant le draps.

Ils étaient dans une salle inoccupée, dans une des tourelles supérieures de Poudlard, une de celles qui avaient été rénovées. Hermione patrouillait lorsque le Professeur Snape l'avait attrapée, une fois encore.

« Est-ce que ce sera ce soir ? » lui demanda-t-elle, roulant doucement des hanches, les yeux levés vers lui, qui commençait à se déshabiller.

Severus secoua la tête en laissant tomber ses robes.

« Non, pas ce soir, Hermione… Il se déroulera encore quelques temps avant que je te donne ce que tu désires » répondit-il doucement, les yeux baissés sur la douce ombre de poils bruns et bouclés entre ses cuisses remuantes. « Mais je vais t'amener un peu de soulagement… Un peu de plaisir, en prenant le mien. »

Le Professeur ne portait plus que son boxer, mais ne le retira pas. Il n'osait pas se déshabiller plus avant en sa présence. Il savait que lorsque ce dernier morceau de tissu sauterait, la virginité d'Hermione Granger appartiendrait à l'histoire. Mais tout de même, il aimait se taquiner lui-même, à en être si près pour s'en reculer. La sorcière était une chose à savourer, et, de cette manière, il s'assurait de garder son envie de lui à son plus haut niveau. Quand il la prendrait… Elle serait plus que prête. Mais ce soir, il y avait d'autres plaisirs en perspective.  
Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant elle, puis s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa, sans permettre à son corps d'avoir le moindre contact, ne l'autorisant qu'à sa bouche. Il la lapa doucement, révélant ce miel brûlant qui était le sien. Hermione Granger était son seul contact avec l'innocence dans le monde brutal et violent dans lequel il vivait, son seul soulagement contre les ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Il souhaitait la garder aussi innocente que possible jusqu'à ce que cette folie soit terminée… Mais il la gardait pour lui-même.

Hermione gémit alors que ses lèvres bougeaient sur son corps, laissant leur traînée de feu derrière elles, la faisant onduler à leur contact, espérant qu'il laisserait tomber son agaçante discipline et lui donnerait ce qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'avoir… Son corps emmêlé et imbriqué dans le sien. C'était une douce torture, ce besoin exigeant, douloureux qu'elle avait de lui. Aucun autre ne lui était comparable, ni à son dessein. Chaque nuit, elle rêvait de lui… Et chaque fois qu'elle était avec lui intimement, il le lui refusait tout en murmurant de sa voix de soie des promesses de plus, pour un jour prochain.

Severus s'approcha de son prix, Hermione s'arquant contre sa bouche qui glissait sur ses doux poils pubiens, tirant doucement dessus avec ses lèvres. Puis elle laissa échapper un petit cri tourmenté alors que la langue souple de cet homme trouvait le centre de l'univers et le clamait comme sien…

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Aaah, que c'est joli, comme quoi, Ms-Figg peut être tout en douceur et en finesse aussi... Pas d'annotations cette fois^^ Très chouette chapitre, j'aime beaucoup. Et comme chaque fois, super travail Aë.

Aë : Merci ^^ Encore une fois, tu es très gentille avec moi ^^ Surtout que j'ai envoyé le chapitre avec les quelques mots restant à traduire donc c'était moche XD

.

Notes de _Socks_ : C'est court en effet. Et en plus Severus fait durer le plaisir et le suspense. N'empêche qu'il était assez sympa, vivement le prochain :D

alors qu'Hermione s'allongeait sur les draps couvrant le pallet. _(Fétichiste le Sevy…) _Aë : Non, je t'ai envoyé le chapitre avant la fin de la traduction XD

.

Hermione patrouillait lorsque le Professeur Snape l'avait attrapée, une fois encore. _(Ahah c'est qu'ils ont l'habitude en plus !)_

_._

Un peu de plaisir, en prenant le mien. » _(Décidément il sait faire durer le plaisir lui )_

.

Mais il la gardait pour lui-même. _(Bah oui, possessif quand même)_


	6. Chapter 6

Sixième OS pervers

.

Nu, Severus était assis dans un petit siège de bois alors qu'Hermione se tenait devant lui, tout aussi dévêtue. Elle resta debout, obéissante, comme elle l'avait appris à faire avec le Maître des Potions. Sans cela, les choses pouvaient devenir assez déplaisantes.

Les sombres yeux de l'homme examinaient son _petit_ corps. Il aimait le fait qu'Hermione soit petite, cela lui offrait un plus grand sens du pouvoir et de sa domination lorsqu'il la prenait. Elle était petite, mais bien faite, avec des seins de belle taille, ronds et fermes, marqués de tétons serrés et bruns. Elle avait une taille fine, des hanches et des cuisses larges, exactement ce qu'il aimait. Ses jambes étaient fortes, douces et jolies, avec de petits pieds. Il aimait éjaculer sur eux, étalant sa semence épaisse entre ses orteils en un grondement.

Hermione frissonnait devant lui, se demandant ce qu'il avait en tête pour la nuit. Le Professeur était un homme aux goûts étranges et il prenait plaisir à la tourmenter pendant des jours avant d'avoir réellement des rapports avec elle. En fait, il se concentrait sur une partie de son corps à la fois. Cela pouvait être n'importe quelle part, pas juste les quelques endroits qui intéressaient habituellement les hommes… Comme les seins ou les fesses ou même le sexe. Avec le Maître des Potions, cela pouvait être sa main, sa gorge, ses cheveux, un pied… N'importe quoi. Et il prendrait son temps dessus, lâchant sa magie jusqu'à ce qu'elle tremble de besoin, avant de la relâcher, la laissant sur le fil jusqu'à la rencontre suivante, Hermione espérant qu'il la prendrait alors.

C'était une part de sa procédure de garder la sorcière affamée pour lui. Il aimait coucher avec elle, et elle aimait aussi… Immensément. C'était précisément pourquoi il se retenait… Pour lui monter qu'il était le seul à contrôler cette relation et qu'elle ne pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'il lui donne son sexe à chaque rencontre. Sa chatte n'était pas la seule chose précieuse. Parfois, trop connaître empêche d'apprécier.

La dernière rencontre s'était concentrée sur le bas de son dos, le sorcier l'ayant caressé, lavé de sa langue, avait déposé de petits baisers de ses lèvres et taquiné de son engin imposant jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione, en larmes, lui supplie de la libérer.

« Tu veux que je te prenne, Hermione ? » avait ronronné Severus, enfourchant ses jambes et frottant la tête de sa verge sur sa chair alors qu'elle était appuyée sur ses mains et genoux.

« Oh, oui, professeur… Oui » gémit-elle, son dos s'arquant pour plus de contact. Il exigeait toujours qu'elle s'adresse à lui en l'appelant professeur.

« Non, je ne le ferais pas » souffla-t-il, un léger sourire au visage alors qu'elle laissa échapper un grognement de désespoir et continua à tenter de le persuader. Mais il n'abandonnerait jamais, ne cèderait jamais pour pénétrer son orifice étroit et détrempé, à moins que ce ne soit sous ses propres conditions. Alors, il était plus que généreux, donnant à la sorcière tout le sexe qu'elle pouvait prendre, voire même plus… La prenant jusqu'aux larmes, s'enfonçant en elle comme un marteau-piqueur moldu.

« Ne pleurez pas maintenant, sorcière… C'est ce pour quoi vous m'avez suppliée pendant cette dernière semaine… Maintenant, prenez-le! Prenez-le » gronda-t-il en se ruant rageusement contre ses cuisses, enfonçant son sexe en elle jusqu'à la garde, son visage contracté de sombre plaisir alors qu'il chevauchait son corps vers le soulagement et la plénitude.

Hermione hurla et cria et jouit dans cet ordre… Plusieurs fois. Elle vivait pour ses possessions brutales, le contrepoids de cette voix douce et soyeuse qui n'était jamais, jamais tranchante lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, contrairement à ce qu'il en était dans sa salle de classe. Il n'y avait que là que cette voix s'emplissait de colère. Seul avec elle, il ordonnait, autoritaire et taquin, mais ne s'enrageait jamais. Jamais cruel, contrairement à ses actions. Il pouvait être si cruel.

« Venez ici, et à genoux » lui annonça-t-il, écartant les cuisses, son sexe érigé pulsant de sang alors qu'il décalottait son membre, son regard calme l'observant lui obéir.

Le ventre d'Hermione était tendu d'excitation. Allait-il la laisser sucer ce sexe magnifique ? Fourrer sa tension brûlante au fond de sa gorge encore et encore en la maintenant fermement par les cheveux, l'amenant rudement à lui ? Une vague puissante la traversa alors qu'elle se mettait à genoux entre ses jambes, se dirigeant immédiatement vers le la longue épaisseur humide, ouvrant la bouche largement… Pour être attrapée par les cheveux et tirée en arrière.  
« Je n'ai pas dit que vous pouvez me prendre en bouche, Hermione. Nous n'allons pas faire cela ce soir lui » dit-il de sa voix calme et moqueuse.

Hermione releva les yeux vers lui alors qu'il lâchait ses cheveux.

« Ces yeux sont si expressifs. Si emplis de désir. Vous êtes totalement éprise de moi, n'est-ce pas, sorcière ? » lui demanda Severus.

« Ouiiii » répondit Hermione.

Le sorcier eut un petit sourire satisfait.

Autant que vous devriez l'être. Aucun homme ne prendrait le temps d'apprécier votre corps comme je le fais. Je sais que vous considérez cela comme un tourment, Hermione… Et pour vous peut-être est-ce bien cela… Mais c'est ma manière de prendre du plaisir avec vous, et vous ne pouvez dire que mes attentions… Peu importe comment elles se concentrent… Ne sont pas également source de plaisir pour vous » dit-il, caressant ses cheveux quelques instants. « Maintenant redressez-vous et venez plus près.

Hermione s'exécuta et le sorcier installa son membre entre ses seins.

« Pressez fermement votre adorable poitrine contre mon sexe. Tenez-le bien avec votre chair. Je veux les sentir autour de moi lorsque je les baiserais » annonça le Maître des Potions, ses yeux papillonnant alors qu'Hermione obéissait, la douceur de ses monts encerclant sa largeur, la capturant dans la crevasse entre eux.

« Oh oui, maintenant tenez-les là » dit-il, tendant sa main sous son bras, passant l'autre dans son dos, la tenant en place alors qu'il commençait à bouger.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Ah, encore un Severus légèrement maso et fétichiste ^^ Sympa. Peut-être un peu moins pour elle. Ca doit être horrible toute cette attente…

Bref, comme à chaque fois, cet OS pervers était bien sympa :D  
.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Wow, que d'émotion... *se remet doucement*... ce que j'aime quand le Maître des Potions est aussi possessif et dominateur XD La pauvre Hermione mettra du temps à s'en remettre... et moi aussi ^^ Je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire, à part … A QUAND LE SUIVANT AË ? Et bien merci pour ce délicieux moment coquin, et comme à chaque fois super travail.  
.

Aë : Pour le suivant, honnêtement je ne sais pas ^^ Je les traduis quand j'en ai envie ^^

Y en a encore pleiiin ^^ (moins que des 'tuer Ron', mais plein quand même ^^).

.

Il aimait éjaculer sur eux, étalant sa semence épaisse entre ses orteils en un grondement. **( Roooh, on peut dire qu'il sait prendre son pied ^^) **Aë : Tiens, revoilà tes blagues douteuses XD

.

. Il exigeait toujours qu'elle s'adresse à lui en l'appelant professeur. **(Petit coquin XD)**

« Non, je ne le ferais pas » **(Ah, non, finalement, c'est : petit saligaud ^^)**

**.**

Hermione hurla et cria et jouit dans cet ordre… **( Encore heureux ^^)**Plusieurs fois. **( Et on dit merci qui ? Merci Sevy ^^)**

**.**

« Ouiiii » répondit Hermione.**(Allez, toutes en cœur : Ouiii ! XD)**

Le sorcier eut un petit sourire satisfait. **(Tu m'étonnes ...)**


End file.
